Can I Sleep Here Tonight?
by Mewlon
Summary: Demyx is troubled by nightmares about what happens to an incomplete person when they die. Who can he go to for comfort? Demyx x Axel with slight Axel x Roxas.


_Hi! How have all of you been? I've been a fan of KH for the longest time and recently I really got into the Organization XIII guys best. I really am intrigued by all of them especially Axel. This is a one shot which I was thinking about. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. _

_Warnings: light shonen-ai. If you don't like the idea of a guy being in love with another guy then I suggest that you just leave now._

_Pairings: AkuDemy a.k.a. Axel x Demyx with slight Axel x Roxas. _

**Can I Sleep Here Tonight?**

Night had fallen, even though it was always dark no matter what time of day it was. The World that Never Was had fallen quiet, especially the Castle that Never Was. Peace had reigned inside of the lovely, snowy white castle. Down the empty hallways stood thirteen rooms which belonged to the thirteen Nobodies that resided in the castle. All had gone off the sleep except for Vexen who was busy conducting experiments in his room, Zexion who was busy reading books, and Xemnas who was busy looking over his research.

Down the hallway close to the dead end stood dorm number nine which belonged to Number Nine: Demyx. The inside of Demyx' was a light blue color. Everything in his room had designs of fish, sharks, mermaids, and other sea creatures on his walls and carpet. His bed was a small twin bed which had dark violet colored covers that touched the cerulean floor.

Demyx had been asleep in bed, however, he began to twist and turn. Sweat fell down from his soft brow as a look of pain fell on his features. He quickly jumped out of bed; panting and sweating. His heart was racing and pounding so loud that he swore that Marluxia and Axel would be able to hear it. Demyx had been perspiring like crazy that droplets of his own essence fell from the base of his neck and down his back. His white undershirt was now stained. The young water user placed a hand through his golden mullet before he let them rest on his forehead.

"I need to talk to someone..." he said softly to himself.

He was reluctant to leave his room and disturb anyone at this hour of the night, but he didn't want to be alone in his room right now. He didn't want to feel that cold feeling anymore. Finding someone to actually listen to him right now was the trick. Of course he didn't want to disturb Xemnas. Last time he disturbed his leader, he threatened to turn Number Nine into a Dusk if he did it again. Not wanting to risk that, Demyx decided to go with someone of a lower rank, which meant Numbers Two through Six were off limits.

He wasn't sure if Roxas would understand his situation, and also that his room was too far; Demyx scratched him off the list. He doubt Larxene would want to be disturbed at night, plus she would have taken it the wrong way. Last time he made a small visit to the Savage Nymph's room, she nearly castrated him using her kunais. He didn't think Marluxia would want to be disturbed either. He had a bad attitude towards anyone that even so dare to disrupt him from his sleep. Zexion had locked his room and once he locks himself in, he won't answer the door to anyone. With this information, this left Demyx with only two more options: Axel or Luxord.

Picking the lesser of two evils, Demyx decided to pay a visit to Number Eight's room. He walked over to his neighbor's room and stood in front of the door. Only wearing his white undershirt and fish boxers and holding only a small Moomba plushie, Demyx raised his hand and knocked on Axel's door softly. He waited a bit before he decided to knock on the door a little harder. He waited for a moment before his nerves began to unravel. _Okay, he's not awake or here, _the blond thought as he began to make his way back to his room. Just then the door opened.

Demyx looked back to see a rather sluggish looking Axel. His emerald green eyes were half hidden by this eyelids. While wild red hair was now even more crazier than before. Demyx took noticed that the pyromaniac was wearing nothing but heart boxers; exposing his tender chest out in the open.

"Demyx..." Axel said groggily. "What is it?"

"I...um..." Demyx said. "You see...I...had a nightmare and I want someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me in the morning...er, when I wake up." Axel began to close the door.

"No!" Demyx shouted as he placed a hand on the door. "I...don't want to be alone right now."

Axel opened his eyes a bit more. He looked directly into Demyx' sapphire colored eyes. Demyx felt a bit nervous as Axel looked at him. He felt like the red head was going to take a hold of his throat and burn him alive. However the next move surprised Demyx. Axel moved out of the doorway and walked back inside of his room. He beckoned Demyx to either come in or he was going to slam the door at his face. Demyx quickly walked inside of Axel's room before the red head closed it.

Demyx looked around Axel's room. It was strange being in his room, even though he's been inside of it three times already. The entire room was colored in a light shade of red, much like fire. On Axel's wall were strange paintings of fiery type birds as well as fiery type monsters. Demyx' eyes slowly fell on Axel's bed. It was slightly bigger than the blond's bed. The covers were marooned colored instead of the dark violet that Demyx had on his bed. Axel walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Okay," Axel said as he was now a bit more awake. "Tell me about your nightmare."

"Y-you really want to listen to it?" Demyx asked.

"Isn't that why you woke me up? Because if it isn't I can always kick you out."

"N-no!" Demyx replied as he shook his hands in front of him. "I'll tell you about my nightmare. You see...how it all happened. I remembered something that Zexion once said. He said that we...have another life of some sort and all, but it hasn't been proven because we're incomplete beings. Xemnas said that we can't feel pain or sorrow or happiness, yet when I think about this problem...I feel scared. I'm afraid of what will happen to us when we...die.

"We're not complete beings...we lost our hearts...so does that mean...that there is no after life for us? Do we just simply vanish like the Dusk do? And I had a nightmare about that. I had died and all I could feel was nothing more than cold darkness. I saw nothing but darkness and I wondered...if that is how it is...if that is how it feels when you die. Axel...I'm scared. I don't care what Xemnas said about our feelings. What I feel is real. If it wasn't...why does my heart hurt whenever I think about this? Why does my body shake, go numb, and feel so cold when I think about this?"

Axel's once groggy face had turned into a face of concern. He saw Demyx shaking right in front of him. All of the uncertainty that was gathering up in the blond's mind was really getting to him. Sadly, even Axel wasn't sure about this "next life" that Zexion had spoken to him about. However, he couldn't leave Demyx like that. Demyx looked down at the ground. He felt tears rise up in his eyes. Not wanting to cry or anything he bit his lip softly, hoping to stop the tears that stung his eyes. He squeezed his little Moomba plushie a bit, hoping to get comfort out of it.

"You know," Axel said. "There really isn't much I can say on that subject, since I'm uncertain about this 'after life' as well. However, I strongly believe in Zexion's word. Hell, the guy's smarter than the rest of us here."

"You...really mean it?" Demyx replied as he slowly lifted his head up.

"Of course," Axel replied as he walked over to the blond. "You just really need to relax. One day...we'll find our hearts again, and we'll exist once more."

"Do you think that Xemnas' plan is going to help us?" Demyx asked.

Axel stood silent for a moment. He didn't want to alarm his companion, especially when he was like this.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"I'm glad!" The Melodious Nocturne chirped.

"Well...you feel better now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I feel better."

"Good," the red head said as he pointed towards the door. "Leave."

"Wha?" Demyx let out. "B-but I want to stay here! I don't want to sleep alone tonight!"

"You're kidding me..."

Demyx let out a sad look on his face. Axel let out a snarl before he turned away from Demyx.

"Fine, you can stay," the red head replied, "but you sleep on the floor."

"Okay..."

"Good. Good night."

Axel walked back to his bed and got underneath his covers, leaving Demyx all alone. Demyx looked around on the floor to find a nice place to lay on. He found a nice place near Axel's bed and laid on that spot. He hugged his little Moomba doll before he went to sleep. However, the nightmares continued on. Demyx began to whimper and shake as he had the same nightmare over and over again. His mind raced so much with these problems. He got up from the ground and looked at Axel. He wanted to talk to him again.

Slowly, Demyx crawled over to Axel's bed and knelt on the ground. He poked his head over to see Axel dead asleep. The pyromaniac looked angelic...perhaps a little too angelic when he slept. That thought somewhat scared Demyx even more. If there was a word to describe Axel it wouldn't be angelic that's for sure. Finally gathering the courage, Demyx began to poke Axel's arm.

"Axel," the blond whispered as he poke Axel again. "Axel...wake up."

It took a while, but soon Axel opened one of his green eyes. The first reaction he did was nearly jump out of bed while letting out a scream. Once reality hit him, he glared at Demyx.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I couldn't sleep," Demyx whimpered.

"Damn..." Axel replied as he scratched his head.

"Can I...sleep here tonight?" Demyx asked.

"Sleep where? On my bed?"

Demyx nodded his head slowly. A light blush played around with his cheeks as he felt embarrassed about asking Axel to do him this favor. The blond didn't know why...but he had a somewhat faint memory that he enjoyed someone embracing him. _I wonder if this has something to do with my Somebody. _He thought. Axel stood a bit skeptical at his companion. However, he did managed to move over and make space for Demyx to sleep on. He patted the now open space, telling the blond that it was okay.

Demyx let out a small smile before he crawled onto Axel's bed. Axel rolled over; having his back facing Demyx. He squirmed a bit before he began to snore lightly. Demyx did the same thing; have his back facing Axel and drifted off to sleep. He had been sleeping nicely until he felt something warm around his waist and neck. He opened one ocean blue eye and looked down to his waist to see a foreign arm wrapped around his waist.

Demyx slowly moved a bit so he could see who it was who was holding him. Low and behold that it was none other than Axel. Axel's soft breathing tickled Demyx' neck. Demyx let out a rather large blush as he was now being held by the handsome, fiery red head. Of course the Melodious Nocturne didn't mind having the older man holding him, what got to him would be in the morning there would be a sort of awkwardness between the two of them.

"Mmm..." Axel let out as he brought down Demyx closer to his bed. The pyromaniac snuggled the water user. His hot breath only made Demyx shudder in a pleasant way.

"Uh...Axel..." The blond said as he tried to wake the sleeping man.

"Don't..." Axel mumbled as he snuggled Demyx more. "Let's stay this way..."

Demyx' blush grew wider than ever when he heard that. He could feel his heart racing...if he had a heart. _Is he...hitting on me? _He thought. _Does he really desire me?_

"You're so warm...Roxas." Axel mumbled from his tired lips.

"Roxas?!" Demyx shouted as he pushed Axel out from his hold on the younger man and off the bed.

"Oof!" The red head grunted. "Roxas, don't be so pushy. I thought you agreed on sleeping over on my..."

"Wrong guy."

Axel's eyes opened wide as he got up from the floor. He peered his head over his bed to meet up with a rather larger body than what his Roxas would have been. His eyes slowly scrolled up to meet with a pair of unpleasant blue eyes. Demyx had a face of anger and hurt.

"Uh...Demyx?" Axel let out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Demyx shouted as he got out of bed. "Everything is fine!"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to my room..." the blond added in, "before you begin to fantasize my body as Roxas' again."

"Whoa!" Axel said as he quickly got up and headed towards the door. The red head tripped on his own bed covers and fell on the ground. "Hold on, Demyx! Don't go!"

"Why should I?" Demyx placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I want to know why you're getting upset at the fact that I called you Roxas. Usually I call you other things and you don't get mad at them."

Demyx stood silent for a moment. He didn't dare to say anything to the red head, nor did he want to see him right now. He could feel his emerald colored eyes staring at him with curiosity and confusion right now. Just as Demyx was about to open the door, Axel's hand took a hold of his own hand.

"Look at me," Axel said sternly.

"Let go of me," Demyx demanded without looking at Axel.

"Not until I know what is wrong with you." The pyromaniac took a hold of the water user's chin and lifted him up to see his eyes. He could see through his eyes that he was hurt. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

The blond looked directly into the red head's eyes. Emerald met with sapphire in a serene type dance. Demyx' breathing took a change of pace as he tried to catch his breath. It was so strange that he's always been near Axel, yet now with him standing next to him half naked, it made Demyx all nervous. Slowly, he looked away from Axel, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Just leave me alone," he said.

Axel glared at him. He wanted to know what the answer was to his question whether he was going to force it out of Demyx or not. In one swift moment, Axel took a hold of Demyx' arms and placed them over the blond's head and against the door. He took his left knee and pinned it against the door, straddling the younger man's legs apart. Demyx was shocked by this action that he looked right into Axel's fiery glare.

"You're not going anywhere until I get what I want," Axel snarled. "I'm getting impatient with you."

"Let me go or I'll scream and flood this place that everyone will wake up!" Demyx shouted as he began to squirm.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Help! Rape!"

As the young water user began to yell, water formed from his tied hands. The floor beneath both men was beginning to feel quite wet. Axel began to panic as water rose from the ground and was up to his ankles. He looked back at Demyx who's water was beginning to take the form of his sitar as he continued to yell. Axel was left with only one choice to quiet the spunky blond. He leaned in against Demyx and placed his lips onto the blond's in a rough kiss. Stunned by the action, Demyx' sitar reverted back into a water form and fell on both men, drenching them in water.

Demyx' eyes were left wide open but soon began to close. The water droplets that fell on Axel's body soon evaporated into steam as he continued to kiss the younger man. Demyx kissed back, tasty the smoky lips that belonged to the older man. Axel released his hold against Demyx as he pulled away from him. He licked his lips a bit. Both men were silent as they gazed at each other.

"What...about Roxas?" Demyx asked as he looked down at the floor. "Isn't he your lover?"

"I don't know..." Axel replied. "I wish he was...but he isn't. What about you? What do you feel?"

"I wish I knew. We...don't feel anything...remember? Our feelings are false..."

"Is that what you think or is that what you think is true because of what Xemnas said to us? If you had a heart...what would it tell you?"

Demyx looked right into Axel's eyes once more. He could see that the red head was serious about this matter. Anything doing with feelings isn't a laughing matter with the Organization. Everyone is confused about if they feel or not. All they could come up with is that it isn't true or that it's artificial in a way. However, Demyx couldn't ignore this strange pain that was in his chest.

He felt like he wanted to die on the spot if he didn't have Axel near him or embracing him. To answer his question, Demyx leaned over to Axel and kisses him softly. Axel returned his kiss by wrapping his arms around the younger man and bringing him closer to his bare chest. Demyx' face blushed deep crimson as he felt such warmth from Axel. The feel of his body against his was quite welcoming. Axel pulled away from Demyx.

"We should go to sleep," he said. "If we're not rested well, Xemnas is going to have our asses."

"Yeah, we should."

Both men headed off towards Axel's bed and got in. Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx and snuggled him close to his body. Demyx smiled as placed his hand on top of Axel's arm. Soon sleep came to both of them. For once in Demyx' nightmarish nights, he had a sweet dream about his darling red head.

_Heh he, it was short, I know, but it was meant to be short. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please comment if you like._


End file.
